


The Twilight Faerie Realm

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: Beware, beware the faerie witchcraftFor magic does whate’er it will





	The Twilight Faerie Realm

Do not eat the faerie food

Do not drink the faerie wine

If you owe the fae a favor

You will ne’er be seen again.

Beware, beware the gifts of faeries

For all magic comes with a price

And in the twilight faerie realm

The price is never what it seems.

Do not join the faerie dances

Do not sing the faerie songs

If the fae decide they like you

You will ne’er escape again.

Beware, beware the faerie witchcraft

For magic does whate’er it will

And in the twilight faerie realm

The magic’s never where it seems.

Do not trust the fae of Summer

Do not trust the Winter Court

No matter where allegiance lies

They will ne’er let you be.

For in the twilight faerie realm

Magic plays and chaos reigns.


End file.
